fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Guard's Office
|image = FNAF SMBX The Office.png|alias = Nightguard's Office (in Version 1.0) The Office (FNAF)|type = Level|level = 9|intref = lv9_guard|introduction = Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX}} The Night Guard's Office is a location in the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. It is the final room visited by the animatronics after their march through the other rooms and hallways of Freddy's Pizza and can be visited via the West Hall's West Hall Corner security doorway and the East Hall's East Hall Corner security doorway at the very right end of the respective locations. The Office is a small room that is guarded by two security doors, that slam down on unwary animatronics, if they aren't careful enough. Each side is decorated with a lamp and a window. These allow Mike Schmidt to see the animatronics when they are in the West Hall Corner or East Hall Corner. The middle of the Office features a table with random surveillance equipment and two animatronic cupcakes scattered on it. It also features multiple screens, with two more light sources hanging from the ceiling, that allow Mike to monitor the animatronics' movements. Also, there's Mike himself, sitting on a chair and nervously rocking back and forth on it when an animatronic enters the office. Features Once the player enters this location, Mike will notice the animatronics and a message box will appear on screen, showing his dialogue. This is unique to this location. Also, the cupcakes found here allow the players to heal themselves in case they got hurt by any security doors in the hallways, the ones in the Office itself or by colliding with Mike. The Night Guard's Office is the only level that has no secret orb. Jumpscaring Mike will allow the players to finish the game. Doing so trigger another message and save their current progress. Afterwards, the game will go to the credits screen. The Office is the only level ingame that features more than one soundtrack. Gallery FNAF SMBX The Office German.png|Entering the night guard's office (German version) FNAF SMBX The Office English.png|Entering the night guard's office (English version) FNAF SMBX The Office.png|The office after the Mike has noticed the animatronic(s) FNAF SMBX The Office German 2.png|Jumpscaring Mike Schmidt (German version) FNAF SMBX The Office English 2.png|Jumpscaring Mike Schmidt (English version) Soundtracks * Night Guard's Office * Night Guard's Office (Overworld) * The Animatronics scared the Night Guard * Freddy's Pizza cleared (short 1) * Freddy's Pizza cleared (short 2) * Super Mario Brothers X Credits Note, that these tracks came with Super Mario Brothers X and the creator of FNAF SMBX takes no credit for the music in this game. All credit for the ingame music goes to Nintendo. Trivia Due to engine limitations, Mike states that one animatronic has entered the Office, even if two animatronics did. This is due to it being impossible to create separate events, that are triggered depending on the number of players, in the SMBX engine. Category:Levels